


The Forest, Again

by Latia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Act 6 Spoilers, Disgustingly glurgy, F/M, Gen, Illustrated, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latia/pseuds/Latia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they did always say to write from life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forest, Again

[[click me]](http://www.youtube.com/watch/?v=w2sYbMizxfI)


End file.
